


Every Wish Comes With A Price

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: The final battle comes to an end. Naraku is defeated. In order to prevent Inuyasha from making a wish and become a full demon, Kagome made the wish, becoming a full blooded inu/kitsune youkai. Her family and friends memories erased except her own. Will Kagome ease her dull life and make it exciting by meeting the spirit detectives? Will she finally find the love she always wanted? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 1: The Wish That Changed Everything

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

The final battle had come to an end, the journey she had spent three years of her life doing. The jewel was completed, and Naraku was defeated. It really had been a blast, never a dull moment, some moments happy, other moments filled with sadness.

The moments she shared with Inuyasha, when he decided to stop being an asshole to her and was gentle and caring. Those were the moment she liked the most. The moments only she and Inuyasha shared.

Every time Kikyo came around, those were the sad moments, not just sad but the pain that came with it. She could practically hear her heart cracking bit by bit with each time she saw him with Kikyo.

The times she saw him kiss Kikyo, embrace her like she’s his everything. And maybe she was his everything, but for her she wanted to become his everything. It didn’t help that Kikyo kept trying to take him to hell with her. No, it didn’t help at all. It also didn’t help that she loved him more than life itself.  
Why couldn’t Inuyasha love her like she wanted to be loved? Why couldn’t that be her in his arms kissing him?

Why did it hurt so much? She knew the answer to that question, and it wasn’t an answer she wanted to hear.

She didn’t know why she stayed with him, knowing she would always be putting herself through heartache. Why did she stay knowing that just maybe he would never be hers.

That thought alone was too much for her to handle. She loved him, he was the air she breathed, his arms were the walls to her castle, and his eyes were her shining sun. Without him she couldn’t breath, without his arms around her she didn’t feel safe, without looking into his eyes, she felt her life was becoming dark as the night sky.

Looking down at the jewel that caused everyone so much grief, she wondered if it was okay to make the wish. She had promised Inuyasha that he would make the wish. But now that she thought about it, she couldn’t allow that to happen.

She had seen what he was like when he lost control of his demon blood. If he made that wish and became a full demon… no she didn’t want to think about the danger she would be putting everyone in.

That is when she made the decision, she would be the one to make the wish. It was her duty to make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands. It would be dishonourable to allow someone to make a wish on the jewel, for a selfish wish of wanting to become a full demon.

The very thought was just unbearable. She would lose the Inuyasha she knew for the new Inuyasha. And she couldn’t handle that.

She didn’t know if she could explain to Inuyasha why she took his chance at becoming a full demon away from him. No doubt about it he would hate her for it. But then again they have known each other for three years. Would he throw away their friendship for a wish?

Staring blankly at the blue sky above her. Her thoughts were getting her nowhere. If she wanted to prevent Inuyasha from becoming a full demon like he’s always wanted she needed to make the wish, without anyone knowing.  
Closing her eyes, her thoughts but a whisper in her mind. ‘I wish I was a full blooded inu/kitsune youkai, and everyone who was killed by Naraku to be brought back to life, and for everyone to be happy.’

The jewel started to glow in her hand. ‘You’re wish even though it wasn’t a selfish wish, shall be granted. But know this, there will be consequences. You will be sent back to your time, to continue living your life, as if you were never in the feudal era. Sadly enough your memories of this time and of your friends here will be forgotten, your family’s memories also erased. The jewel will go back into your body where it belongs, and you become the jewel itself becoming immortal as well as a inu/kitsune youkai.’

The voice whispered, and before she could be prepared, her body felt like it was on fire. Her bones stretching and reforming under her skin, her scenses becoming stronger, her eyesight even better.

Her ears pointed, pale blue stripes curved along her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. A long black blue tail appeared on her backside, her nails became claws and canines became fangs. Her eyes became ice blue instead of their dark sapphire they were once before. In the middle of her forehead was a ice blue flame resembling foxfire and a ice blue crescent moon curved around it.

No sooner after her transformation was complete, she appeared in the bone eater’s well, the well’s shrine roof above her head. She felt like sobbing knowing that her wish had this kind of affect. She would most likely never see her friends again, she hopped out of the well, and opened the doors.

She gagged when all the scents came flying at her all at once. ‘Is this what Inuyasha smelled when getting to her time? It smells horrible…’ She thought whimpering as she held her nose with her hand.

She was back in her time, her family’s memories of Inuyasha and her journey to the feudal era had been erased. She would bet that Inuyasha and the other’s memories were erased as well.

She had never realised that her wish would change everything so much. Her life would most likely be dull, she would be bored, as she was used to killing demons on a regular basis.

At least this way Inuyasha wouldn’t yell at her for making that wish. He wouldn’t blame her from taking the wish from him. He would never become a full demon as he had wanted.

Unfortunately she couldn’t laugh at her thoughts. She was just much too sad to laugh. She walked into her house, she could smell her mother in the kitchen making lunch, she could smell Souta in his bedroom, and her grandfather was in his room taking a nap.

Well she would make good use of her new powers. After all she was stronger and faster now. Focusing slightly, she concealed her demon features. Now standing there as a human, she felt weak. She scowled, now she knew why Inuyasha complained about being human when it was the night of the new moon.

‘Being human just fucking sucks…’ She thought bitterly.

“Mom! Souta! Grandpa I’m home!” she yelled letting her family know of her presence.


	2. Welcome Home Kagome

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Kagome

 

 

Mrs. Higurashi had been making lunch as she always did at noon. Then she heard her daughter’s voice.

“Mom! Souta, Grandpa I’m home!”

She gasped stopping what she was doing to run to the front door. There standing just at the entrance, was her daugher. She somehow looked older and wise than she remembered her being. (In her mind Kagome is just a 15 year old girl just barely passing Junior High School with all her absences. She doesn’t know that her daughter is now 18 years old and on her last year of high school. Remember their memories were wiped clean of her journey to the feudal era, that also means when her journey first started. So she doesn’t realise that three years has already passed.)

“Welcome home Kagome! Oh my god, your uniform is ruined! What happened?” Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

Kagome gave her a raised eyebrow, as if silently asking ‘do you really want to know?’

“I got into a fight.” Was all Kagome said before she went upstairs. 

Kagome walked into her room closing the door behind her. She knew she would have to attend high school now that she didn’t have to go to the feudal era. She still felt weak thanks to her concealment spell that hid her demon features. Did she really want to continue living as a human even though she wasn’t?  
The answer was obvious. She didn’t want to scare the humans away that knew of youkai to be myths and legends. She wanted to make friends, or attempt to make friends. The moment she had entered high school, she never even bothered to make friends finding it troublesome.

To think of this world as her home, was enough to make her laugh hysterically. This wasn’t her home anymore. She belonged with the demons, living in world where there wasn’t any demons was stressful on her senses. She wanted to be able to fight demons again. She wanted the task of keeping the world safe.

She couldn’t do that if there wasn’t any demons to fight. She grabbed a clean black tank top that said ‘If I was you I’d look away, because I just might catch you in my net.’ in white bold letters across the chest, and black jean shorts that reached mid-thigh, with a pair of white ankle socks. She walked into the bathroom, starting the water, she stripped then stepped into the shower.

She sighed content and feeling the hot water running down her back was relaxing her muscles. It was great, but not as great as a hot spring. 

Washing her hair, she moved on to washing her body. Once she was done, she turned the water off and stepped out. She towel dried herself off, before putting on her clothes. She had a pair of matching lace bra and panties putting them on before she put on her tank top and shorts. Slipping her socks on, she started brushing her hair.

When she was finished, she brushed her teeth. Once finished she used mouthwash, walking out of the bathroom even with her inferior human nose she could smell that lunch was ready.

She went downstairs, to see her mother putting the food on the table. Kagome smiled in thanks before she sat down to eat. 

“So will you really tell me how your uniform got all torn up? You know I pay a good amount of money on every uniform you ruin…” Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh.

Kagome sighed too, will her mother just drop it? But it was too good to be true. Her mother really wanted to know what happened. However no matter what she said her mother would not believe her. Her memory was erased before she came back to her time. 

“I told you I got into a fight. They started using knives because I kept dodging their attacks. They were frustrated so they took it out on my uniform.” Kagome said with agitation in her voice.

Kagome thanked the gods that she learned how to lie. When she started to time travel, she couldn’t lie to save her life. It was a good trait to have, especially when it came to lying to her mother. Her mother was like a lie detector. She knew when she was being lied to. But not this time.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded accepting Kagome’s answer. “You have school tomorrow, so I should let you get some sleep.” 

With that said, her mother put the empty dishes into the sink. Kagome just went back upstairs, sighing as she laid down. She looked out the window to look at the stars in the sky. It was beautiful, it really was. Back in the feudal era the stars were more clearer. And the air wasn’t as polluted as it was in her time. 

‘I miss the feudal era…’ Kagome thought to herself.

‘It is different than this world you’ve sent us too…’ A dark voice rumbled in her head.

Even though she still had her concealment charm on, her beast was still able to communicate with her. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

‘Who the hell are you?’ She demanded.

‘Silly girl! I am you, only your demon self.’ Her beast said, she could mentally see her beast grinning.

‘Okay, nice to meet you…’ Kagome thought.

She soon fell asleep that night dreaming of the days when she travelled all over Japan collecting jewel shards. 

Those days were times she missed now she could no longer go back there. She was trapped in a world where demons didn’t exist. She was alone, as the only demon alive. (She doesn’t know that there are three dimensions, ningenkai where the humans live, makai where the demons live, and rekai aka spirit world. She will learn about it soon)

The next morning, she woke up, she could hear her mother banging pots and pans downstairs, her grandfather sweeping outside, and her brother moving about his room. Just because she was in her human form, that didn’t take away her senses such as hearing, sight and smell. The only thing her concealment spell; took was her demon features and demon powers. 

She groaned, sitting up in her bed. She pulled the blankets off her body. She got out of bed, headed to closet. She then picked out the clothes she would wear to school. Thank god her high school didn’t have uniforms. That means she could wear whatever she wanted.

She picked out a tight black t-shirt that said ‘I’ve dealt with worse, you’re bullshit was just the top of the list of things I’ve dealt with.’ in white bold letters across the chest. A black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh, black ankle socks, with matching pair of blue lace bra and panties. Putting her clothes on, she left her room into the bathroom.

She brushed her hair and teeth while she was in there. Then she went downstairs, sat at the table her mother put a plate of food on the table.

“Kagome dear, where’s your uniform?” Mrs. Higurashi asked when she noticed her daughter not wearing the standard Junior high uniform.

“Mother…. I transferred schools because of my absences. This school doesn’t have uniforms.” Kagome lied easily, the words just slipping off her tongue.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded accepting Kagome’s answer. “That makes sense.” She replied.

It seemed that lying to her mother came second nature to her. After all she didn’t want to seem crazy if her mother didn’t remember her time travelling adventures. 

Silently Kagome ate her food, after she was done, she put her plate in the sink, kissed her mother on the cheek, then walked out the door to school.


	3. New Students and First Day Back At School

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. 

 

 

Chapter 3: New Students and First Day Back At School

 

Kagome’s POV

 

 

She sighed as she came to the school’s gates. She walked by the gates, everyone just stared at her. Their faces clearly showed disbelief that she was really there. The last time she had been at school was three months ago. Her grandfather had given some kind of strange disease or sickness as an excuse as to why she wasn’t at school.

Apparently from what she remembered, the principal believed his lie. Just like her last school. They always believed the lies her grandfather had given. But her grandfather wouldn’t remember giving those lies and excuses because his memory was wiped clean. It wasn’t that it bothered her because it didn’t. She was just glad her grandfather wasn’t giving random fake illnesses that she’s never had in her life.

The most she had been sick from was a cold or a flu. She was glad that they never asked questions.

From the looks of the students; they may have thought she died from an illness or something. Because some of the illnesses her grandfather gave as an excuse most of them were deadly. And others were just made up.

Now wasn’t the time to dwell on the excuses her grandfather had given three months ago, or the day her time travelling had started. It would open a wound, that had been there the moment Mikiriko had told her that her family’s memories would be erased of her ever going to the feudal era, and her friends would forget the days they travelled all over Japan, and forget her. 

That hurt the most, to be forgotten by her friends. Truthfully she didn’t really have friends in school, except for Junior High, when she had Eri, Ayumi and Yumi. Those girls were basically apart of her Junior High life. 

But they must have moved sometime while she was in the feudal era. Because they no longer came over to visit her. And Hojo? She hadn’t seen him around, normally he would visit her, just to give her herbal remedies for her illnesses. 

Not that she needed them, or would ever need them again. Maybe he moved too…

She walked through the school halls, once more students on both sides of the hall would look at her. Some looks of disbelief, others of shock, and some of surprise. 

What they never seen a hot girl come to school before? Most likely have. Her thoughts were driving her insane, she wondered if she would go insane.

She walked to her first class which was homeroom with Komura-sensei. She wondered if the sensei would notice she had returned from her three month absence. It wasn’t that she didn’t do her homework, because she did, and handed her homework in before the due date. So she wasn’t really failing, she was getting all A’s in her classes. 

“Ms. Higurashi, it would seem you returned. Please take a seat.” Komura-sensei commented the moment she stepped through the door.

Okay so he did notice. She took a seat in the seat she usually sat in, when in homeroom. She looked down at her desks surface not really wanting to pay attention just yet. As the lecture hasn’t begun.

“Alright class, today we have four new students, please welcome them.” Komura-sensei said.

That is when she whipped her head up, almost giving herself whiplash. The door opened and four guys walked in.   
First would be a guy with long red hair, green eyes, slightly pale skin, dressed in a dark blue chinese styled shirt, and form fitting black jeans. He was gorgeous, the hottest guy she had ever seen other than Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga of course.

It was a shame she wouldn’t be seeing them anytime soon, if ever. 

The next guy that walked in had slicked back black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, dressed in a black muscle shirt with a dark green button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, and black form fitting jeans. He was hot, very hot. In a boyish kind of way.

The next guy that walked in a guy with red-orange hair, a face that could give you nightmares however she didn’t pay attention to his face, brown eyes, pale skin, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. Now he wasn’t worth looking at. There was nothing about him that could attract anyone.

The last guy that walked in, was rather short(enter a laugh) with gravity defying black hair, crimson eyes, slightly tanned skin, wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt that showed off his well-toned body that was basically rippling with muscles but not in a gross way. And black form fitting jeans. He was really hot, she would admit that. Even if he was short (enter another laugh).

“Please introduce yourselves to the class.” Komura-sensei said sitting down at his desk.

“I am Shuiichi Minamino.” The redhead now named Shuiichi said.

“I am Yusuke Urameshi, the baddest punk in this school! Nice to meet ya!” The slicked back black haired guy now named Yusuke said with a grin.

“I am Kazuma Kuwabara! The second baddest punk in this school!” The ugly one now named Kazuma said with a grin.

“Hn...Hiei Jaganshi.” Was all the gravity defying haired guy said now named Hiei.

The girls of the class all had hearts in their eyes when they looked at the three hottest guys of that entire group of four. The guys had looks of jealousy. Sure these guys were hot, like models out of a magazine but come on! Show some tact…

“Okay Mr. Minamino you can sit beside Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Urameshi you can sit beside Mr. Onigumo, Mr. Kuwabara you can sit beside Mr. Takahashi, and Mr. Jaganshi you can sit on the other side of Ms. Higurashi.” Komura-sensei said before turning to the white board.

The names Takahashi and Onigumo caught her attention. She looked to where Yusuke and Kazuma took their seats. She saw a white haired lavender eyed slightly tanned guy, that looked a lot like Hakudoshi. That couldn’t be, he was in the feudal era...and where Takahashi was sitting was a silver haired guy with gold eyes, he didn’t have the ears on top of his head but he looked a lot like Inuyasha. Again that couldn’t be he was left in the feudal era when she made that wish.

What if her wish had also changed the lives of her friends? What if the wish also sent them to her time at the same time she was sent back. That could be a possibility.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama/Shuiichi’s POV

 

The moment that he and his friends walked into the classroom, he had caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And he never really pays attention to girls because he’s the one usually running away from them. 

Back at his old school he had fan girls that would chase him every day. Try asking him on dates and what not. It was highly annoying.

\--Come now what’s wrong with being chased by girls? I for one enjoyed it.-- Youko said.

No….Youko is waking up and if he wakes up then he sees whatever he sees. 

‘Everything is wrong with being chased by girls. I didn’t enjoy it at all!’ He mentally hissed at Youko.

\--Oooohhh! Who is that? Who is that? She’s beautiful red!-- Youko exclaimed.

Too late… he noticed her. Of course he would. Out of all the girls in this classroom this girl was the most beautiful. She had long knee length black blue hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, sun kissed skin, a figure full of luscious curves that looked like a model straight out of a magazine. 

A heart shaped face, long toned legs. She was wearing a black tank top that said ‘You might want to look away, I might catch you in my net.’ in white bold letters across her well-endowed chest. And tight black skinny jeans. Oh dear god did she looked sexy in those jeans. They hugged her hips and thighs just perfectly.

\--I want her… she will be ours.-- Youko said in a dreamy voice.

He couldn’t stop himself from agreeing with what Youko said. That woman, she would be his. But first he had to woo her. She looked like the type that wouldn’t fall for such things.

\--Why not start with going on dates or buying her gifts red.-- Youko suggested.

‘You could be right. Let’s start with that.’ He replied.

*Having troubles fox?* Hiei’s voice sounded in his head.

‘Yeah Youko wants that girl.’ He said with slight irritation just to pretend he was irritated.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei’s POV

 

The one thing he didn’t want was to be placed in a human school. The girls were looking at him and his friends minus Kuwabara with hearts in their eyes. He couldn’t decide if that was a good thing.

He sat down on the left side of this girl, while Kurama took the right side. What was that teacher planning? He glanced at the girl and couldn’t help when his breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful.

She had long knee length black blue hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, sun kissed skin, wearing a tight fitting tank top that said ‘You might want to look away, I might catch you in my net.’ in white bold letters. 

Funny enough he found the words humourous. Those words were so true, she had already caught him in her net. She was like a model out of a magazine, or like a goddess. 

Then he heard Kurama’s thoughts as he had a conversation with the fox. 

*Having troubles fox?* he asked.

‘Yeah Youko wants that girl.’ Kurama replied irritation etched into his voice. 

So Youko wanted the girl, so that means that Kurama wants the girl too. He didn’t know why he cared but he felt his chest heat up with jealousy. He was never jealous about anything or anyone. He didn’t even take interest in people in general. 

So what was wrong with him?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke’s POV

 

Okay so he was pissed about being transferred to another school, was an understatement. He was furious. 

The principal finally had enough of his absences and sent him off to another school. Maybe he was finally done with him, giving up on getting him to show up at least once a week. Maybe he was finally done lecturing him about being punctual, which was something he didn’t do.

Him and his friends walked into homeroom, Komura-sensei had called them in. Then as if time went in slow motion, he took notice of a beautiful girl who sat in the middle of the class. She had long knee length black blue hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, sun kissed skin, a drop dead gorgeous figure that nearly made him drool. Slightly his pants tightened. It was then he knew he wanted that girl.


	4. Group Project

Every Wish Comes With A Price

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

Chapter 4: Group Project

 

 

Kagome’s POV

 

As soon as the new students took their seats that is when Komura-sensei started his lecture. He talked about the history of the feudal era, he talked about the legend of the shikon no tama and how demons of all kinds even humans had sought the power one shard of the jewel could give to them.

She felt her spine tense as she listened on to the lecture. It was still a sore subject to her, since it had only been a day since she had been back in her time; she didn’t know if she could stand to hear about the feudal era or the jewel that caused so much pain for everyone who came into contact with it.

If the kamis were listening, they sure would have been laughing at her misfortune. Since she was 15, she thought the kamis hated her. Because as fate would have it, it had a fucking horrendous sense of humor.

‘It makes you wonder if the sensei knows of your pain and your sorrows of time travelling to the feudal era, or the jewel you had been chosen to protect, or the friends in the feudal era that you had lost. Doesn’t it?’ 

Her beast seemed to find her misfortune amusing as well. Because she could have sworn that was sarcasm. True she didn’t really know how to use her powers just yet, because she hadn’t trained with them. But if she had to guess, she had the ability to control plant life, wind, ice and mind reading/telepathic that belonged to her kitsune side. For her inu side she controlled fire, water/ice, wind, earth, shadow, time, and was also telepathic with the ability to read minds as well as speak telepathically to anyone she wanted. 

She would have to train on the weekends because she needed to pay attention to her classes if she ever hoped to pass her classes. 

Not only that but her inu side also had poison claws and poison/reiki whip. She supposed that she was also a poisonous inu like Sesshomaru was. Not that she was related to the ice lord because she wasn’t.

‘I shall help you train. You’ll become even more a deadlier force to mess with if you could control your powers.’ Her beast said as well as mocked her.

Of course her beast would find the time to mock her. Sure she didn’t know how to use her powers but at least she was a fast learner. It shouldn’t take her too long to learn her new powers.

“Okay everyone, before you leave class, I’m going to assign a group project. I will assign you all to different groups, and you will have to write a essay about the feudal era and the shikon no tama, as well as a presentation to present to the class.” Komura-sensei said with a smile.

Mentally she groaned, ‘A group project you have gotta be fucking kidding me… I always do my projects alone because everyone is too scared to pair up with me…’ She thought bitterly.

“Shuiichi, Hiei, Yusuke and Kagome will be group 1. Group 2 will be Inuyasha, Miroku, Hakudoshi and Kanna, group 3 will be Sango, Saya, Ayame, and Rin, group 4 will be Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kaguya and Hojo, group 5 will be Touya, Jin, Renku and Ayumi, group 6 will be Naraku(not the bad Naraku, he is reincarnated into a whole different Naraku, he’s still a half demon but not evil like he was in the feudal era...everyone from the feudal era were reincarnated. Not Kikyo though, since she went to hell.) Kenji, Kouga, and Ginta, group 7 will be Hakkaku, Eri, Yumi and Souten, group 8 will be Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Saikotsu, group 9 will be Genkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and Hiten.” Komura-sensei said as he assigned the groups.

Her eyes widened at hearing the familiar names that should have stayed in the feudal era. Then she realised that if they were here, then they must have been reincarnated. The final battle was a rather bloody one, and many lives were lost. 

She didn’t want to remember it, it was too much for her to think about. She didn’t want to be stuck in the past. 

She heard Hojo, Ayumi, Eri and Yumi’s names, and her eyes widened even more. So her friends from Junior High, didn’t move after all. They went to a different school after Junior High graduation. Sadly for her she never made it to her Junior High graduation since she was in the final battle at that time.

She would have gone, if she wasn’t under constant attacks by Kagura. That woman was annoying, constantly yelling out her fan’s attacks. Dance of the Dead had been one of Kagura’s favourite attacks. She remembered Kagura always using that attack every time they crossed paths.

Kagura never did win the fight, as she was purified into ash. She was glad that she was reincarnated to get a second chance at life. She wondered if they even remembered their past lives. 

She was even more happy when Kikyo wasn’t reincarnated. That is when she remembered that Kikyo went to hell after the final battle. So her body and soul couldn’t be reincarnated. She may have looked a lot like Kikyo, because it was intended by the kamis. But she soon found out that she was Midiriko’s reincarnation not Kikyo’s.

After she left the classroom to head to her next class, which was gym, she headed to her locker first. Doing her combination, she unlocked her locker, pulling out her gym clothes which was a black tank top with the school’s logo on it, and black shorts that reached her mid-thighs.

The clothes barely left imagination, as she had noticed many times that the boys in her gym class would openly stare at her with their jaws dropped. So she looked really hot in her gym clothes. It wasn’t like she was flaunting her looks or anything. No, that wasn’t her at all.

She walked into the gym, and into the girl’s locker room. She started to take off her current clothes, to put on her gym clothes. Once dressed that is when girls started to fill up the locker room. She noticed Sango, Ayame, and Rin happened to be in her gym class. She never really noticed before.

“So have you asked him yet Rin?” Ayame asked looking at Rin.

“No, he doesn’t even know I exist…” Rin said with a sigh looking forlorn and depressed.

“How can he not know you exist? You are like so cute, and very pretty!” Sango said pumping her fist in the air.

Silently to herself of course she agreed with Sango. Rin was very cute and very pretty. Whoever she was after, didn’t know she existed. Anyone with two eyes would see how pretty she was. No one could miss a girl like that.

“I might have a suggestion.” She said speaking up, which brought the three girls attention to her.

“You do?” Rin asked in a shy voice, meekly looking at her with a blush on her cheeks.

“Who are you?” Ayame asked rudely, intently looking at her.

“You know it’s rude to listen to other people’s conversations right?” Sango said frowning raising her eyebrow.

She knew that, she knew very well that listening to people’s conversations often got people in trouble. She knew that they weren’t talking to her but she listened to their conversation anyway. She felt that if she talked, that she would be part of their conversation too. 

“Yeah… to get a guy’s attention, you’d need to show more skin. You’d have to wear sexy but modest clothing. Maybe we should go shopping sometime yes?” She said tilting her head to the side with a smile.

Rin’s eyes brightened, “I love shopping! If I have to show more skin and wear more sexier clothing just to get his attention I’ll do it!” Rin said excitedly.

“Rin… you don’t have to do what she says because she said it…” Ayame said with a scowl.

“Yeah what Ayame said. You don’t know this girl. She could be using you, taking advantage of your shyness.” Sango said with a frown, concern showed in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t take advantage of her. I’ve never taken advantage of anyone in my life…” She said with a glare that said ‘accuse me again of taking advantage of someone and you’ll get it.’ She frowned not happy with Ayame’s and Sango’s comments.

Sango and Ayame took steps back, afraid of her glare. They should be, after all they accused her of taking advantage of sweet Rin. How could they? Even when she knew Rin in the feudal era not once had she taken advantage of the girl, Sesshomaru would have killed her for it.

“You guys… how can you judge her like that? I thought you two were better than that!” Rin scolded giving a glare of her own.

“But Rin…” Ayame whined like a kicked puppy when she saw Rin’s glare. 

Sango didn’t say anything, and for that she was grateful. She didn’t want to snap at her because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. That would have been a disaster, and the girls would never trust her again.

“So when do you wanna go shopping…?” there was hesitance in her voice at the end of her question. That she realised that Rin didn’t know her name.

“My name is Kagome Higurashi, it’s nice to meet you Rin, Ayame, Sango.” She said with a smile. “And how about tomorrow after school?” 

Rin smiled back, “That would be perfect, see you tomorrow after school then!” 

With that the three girls and her walked out of the locker room, to see that Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke also were in her gym class.

Did they like have all their classes with her or something? She wouldn’t know if she didn’t ask them. But right now she was more interested in what Shimura-sensei had planned. 

In the middle of the gym, was a volleyball net. On the other side of the gym were hockey nets where the boys would be. The teacher really thought things through didn’t she?


	5. Group Project part 2

Every Wish Comes With A Price

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. 

 

 

Chapter 5: Group Project part 2

 

 

Shuiichi/Kurama’s POV

 

Back in home room when he heard that he was in a group project with the girl he wanted; he nearly jumped and howled for joy. His body warmed up with excitement and dare he say happiness.

When was the last time he was excited or even happy to be with a girl or even paired up with one? The answer would be never. If someone had told him a few years ago that he’d be attracted to a human girl; he would have laughed and denied it. 

If someone had asked him when he was Youko Kurama that he’d one day be attracted to a human girl, he would have killed whoever suggested such a vile thing. Yes back in the day as Youko he wasn’t in the least bit interested in mingling with a human female. 

There was something about this girl that screamed not human. But he couldn’t place his finger on it. He didn’t know what it was, but his curiousity kicked in and he really wanted to solve this puzzle that is her.

He wasn’t observant for nothing. He had noticed he wasn’t the only one who was interested in the girl. But Hiei and Yusuke were as well. He didn’t know how he felt about that. He felt his chest tighten with jealousy at the thought that someone else wanted to woo his girl. She wasn’t his yet, but eventually she would be.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

It was after school, she was putting her books back in her locker. Another day had gone by, she smiled remembering she was going shopping with Rin after school tomorrow. That was something she wouldn’t forget.

The way Rin’s face brightened at the thought of shopping. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought that Rin was a shop-a-holic. She would have been too, long ago if she didn’t lose interest in the appeal of shopping. She would have been like all those teenage girls.

Rin was young, and she was in love with some guy. She didn’t know what his name was, and she was determined to find out. After all Rin wanted this guy’s attention, so who was she to deny Rin that chance.

She closed her locker, walking out of the school, and into the student parking lot. It made her smile every time she thought about how she got a lamborghini. She always had a thing for sports cars. She had to thank her family for being rich or she wouldn’t have gotten such a car. 

She had bought it herself, because she knew if she had gotten her mother to buy it, she would be like ‘why do you want me to buy you such an extravagant sports car?’ Her mother was more on the cheap side. You always had to do something impressive to earn such a gift from her.

She didn’t want to pressure her mother into buying her a sports car. She noticed some other rather impressive fancy cars in the parking lot. Like a black ferrari, a dark blue porsche, a silver mercedes, and the last one made her frown. It wasn’t a sports car, it was a black and orange mustang. Must have belonged to that ugly red-orange haired guy.

She watched as Shuiichi walked up to the dark blue porsche getting into the driver’s side. Hiei walked up to the black ferrari getting in, Yusuke walked up to the silver mercedes getting in. 

Lastly Kazuma came out, he walked up to the plain black and orange mustang getting in. Sure they were all really nice cars, even mustangs were nice cars too, but she was more into sports cars than the regular cars.

They all noticed her standing next to her lamborghini. Shuiichi waved, Yusuke smirked with a ‘yo’, Hiei nodded his head, but Kazuma hadn’t noticed her, he just drove off leaving the parking lot to his house she guessed. 

“Hey Kagome, since we have a group project, do you want to do the essay and presentation at our houses or yours?” Yusuke asked.

“How about my house. It’s fairly spacious for all of you.” She said getting into her lamborghini. 

She started her car, just as they started theirs. With that she drove off leaving the parking lot, and they followed behind her one after the other, like follow the leader kind of thing.

Some would wonder what she was even thinking allowing three guys she didn’t even know into her home? Well the answer was simple, it was a group project, and if she wanted to get it done, she needed to do what was necessary.

Arriving at her house, she parked in front of the shrine stairs. There was a lot of stairs, and she wondered if they would want to bother climbing them all. 

The three of them parked behind her, getting out just as she did. She started walking up the stairs and they followed. 

‘This is just like follow the leader…’ She thought to herself in amusement. 

‘I know right it’s so funny. I think these guys like you more than they are letting on.’ 

Her beast said, it was enough to make her almost choke on her saliva. Now why would her beast say that unless it had something planned.

They reached the top of the stairs in under five minutes. She walked up to the front door of the shrine, sliding it open. 

“Mom, Souta, Grandpa I’m home! And I brought some guests!” She called out, sliding her shoes off.

Her mother came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands. So she must have been doing dishes the very moment she stepped into the house.

“Welcome home Kagome! I see you’ve brought some guests, are they friends of yours?” Her mother exclaimed.

She felt like rolling her eyes, didn’t she just say she brought guests? 

“Mother I just met them today. Give it time before assuming they are friends…” She said calmly with a roll of her eyes.

Her mother nodded before going back into the kitchen. “This way boys, we’ll be doing this project up in my room.” She said as she started her descent up the stairs.

They followed her up the stairs at the same time she did. She opened her bedroom door stepping in, they followed. Her room was just like any girls room except for the pink of course. 

Her walls were painted purple, her bed sheets were light purple while her blanket was black with purple roses. Her curtains were a dark blue, across the room was her dresser, then next to it was her walk in closet, in the corner of the room was her personal bathroom.

In the middle of the room was a square end table, with a black table cloth with purple roses on it.(Let’s just say she had a thing for purple and roses. After all she is half kitsune and kitsune’s loved roses.)

“Wow, I’m amazed there is no pink anywhere in this room.” Yusuke commented.

She scoffed, “Ew are you serious right now? I hate pink…” she said looking at him.

Sitting down at the end table, she pulled out her notebook and laptop. Both of them would be essential to this project. After all presentations were done electronically at least sometimes they were. 

“Yusuke, what were you really expecting? That her walls would be pink, or her bed cover would be pink? It was pretty obvious by the clothes she wore that she didn’t wear pink or like pink. After all she flinched seeing some of the girls at school wore pink.” Shuiichi said not a moment later.

Hiei nodded, “Anyone with a brain could have figured that out.” 

It took a moment before Yusuke realised that he’d basically been called stupid. “HEY!” 

She took that moment to chuckle. It was obvious that Yusuke and Hiei had some kind of rivalry. They just didn’t like to show it sometimes.

“So how are we going to do this? There is four of us in this group.” She pointed out.

Shuiichi nodded, “How about I do the research about the feudal era and the jewel so we could write about it. Hiei could get pictures and what not about what went on during those times for the presentation, and Yusuke can write the information down, and you Kagome….you can add your ideas of what you think is best for the essay and the presentation.”

“Hmm… that would work, except that I have photogenic memory and know every detail down to the last sentence of what happens or happened in the feudal era, and know next to everything about the jewel.” She commented after Shuiichi’s teamwork suggestion.

They all looked at her like she had grown a second head. What? Was she not supposed to say that? When she said it, it was like she had been there. When in fact she had been there. Maybe she shouldn’t have let them know without really saying it, that she had experienced everything, lived through near death experiences while in the feudal era. 

“How do you know that?” Shuiichi asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah you couldn’t possibly know all that unless you’ve been there and experienced it.” Yusuke said also raising an eyebrow.

“Hn….” Was all Hiei said not knowing what to say.

“That’s because I have.” She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuiichi/Kurama’s POV

 

When Kagome said that she had photogenic memory and knew next to everything there was to know about the jewel, to made him wonder if she had been there to experience it. 

So he stared at her like she had grown a second head. That shouldn’t have been possible. But he remembered Koenma telling him about a time travelling miko who was the guardian of the shikon no tama, and after the final battle with Naraku had gone missing. That was 500 years ago though. So how could she know all this.

Unless she was the time travelling miko…

So when she said that she had been there and experienced everything. His heart skipped a beat. And the feeling of wanting to protect her from danger was beginning to raise it’s head. 

To know that she had experienced such dangerous life threatening situations to protect the jewel made him want to wrap his arms around her. However there was nothing threatening her life. And he just met her, so it would be a little weird if he randomly wrapped his arms around her. It would most likely scare Kagome off.

Suddenly he felt himself wanting to know everything there was to know about Kagome Higurashi. 

They had spent the last few house working on the project. Amazingly with their teamwork they had gotten the presentation and the essay done.


	6. Group Presentation and Essay Day

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

Chapter 6: Group Presentation and Essay Day

 

Kagome’s POV

 

So she woke up like she did every other morning. Nothing was different; or so she thought. 

But the moment she walked into her bathroom, she started the routine of taking a shower, brushing her hair and teeth. When the mirror unfogged itself, she saw her reflection and realised her concealment spell was down. 

There was she standing in front of the mirror in her demon form. She wasn’t ready to go prancing around in her new form. She was no longer human, and that brought reminders of the wish she had made, as she sacrificed her humanity. She did it for the sake that Inuyasha didn’t make that wish.

‘Thank god the jewel is no more. Or demons would have already gone out of their way to seek it out.’ She thought to herself.

‘I’m sure you are over-looking something. The jewel is very much around, YOU are the jewel. They would go seeking you because the power that flows from you in waves is in essence is the jewel. When you made that wish as you keep mentioning in your thoughts, the jewel became one with you. So you might want to rethink that about the jewel.’ 

Her body tensed in realization. She was the jewel, and her beast had known the entire time? When the wish was going on, when the transformation happened, she was too focused on that to pay attention to when the jewel became one with her. 

Why was she so stupid? Why hadn’t she noticed that besides her miko powers and demon powers she was more powerful than she should have been. Kind of like she had a power boost after the transformation was complete. Not long after that, when she was sent home, that power boost became non-existent like it didn’t happen.

It was like the jewel merged with her very soul. 

‘I’m glad you finally realised it… I was beginning to think I was talking to a airhead.’ 

Her beasts sarcasm was getting worse. It was way worse than her own sarcasm. Is that a good thing?

She then proceeded her routine, she picked out her clothes for that day. She pulled out a V neck black and red long sleeved shirt, with a pair of dark blue low ride; jeans. She put them on, then she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, and applied black eye shadow, with eyeliner and mascara.(No she’s not turning goth. It’s to match the shirt...since it’s mostly black.)

Lastly she applied clear lip gloss. She nearly paused what she was doing. ‘What was she doing? It wasn’t like she had anyone to impress.’ She thought to herself.

But she knew that was lie. There was one guy she wanted to impress, maybe three guys she wanted to impress. The youkai guide book never said anything that a female youkai couldn’t have three mates.

Then she remembered that this was the modern times, and youkai didn’t walk around openly in their demon forms. So she re-applied the concealment spell, her demon features disappearing for human features. Now she was ready to go to school.

She left her room, grabbed some breakfast, kissed her mother on the cheek, then walked out the door. She walked to her lamborghini, getting in. She started the car then drove off to school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuiichi/Kurama’s POV

 

Today was the group presentation and essay day. He just couldn’t wait. He felt himself get all giddy and excited at seeing Kagome again. It was just yesterday when he went over to her house to do the project.

\--You my friend need to calm yourself. We will see her at school…-- He could mentally see Youko roll his eyes.

‘I know that, but I really want to get there fast so I can greet her.’ He replied rolling his eyes in return.

\--You really are into this girl, red.-- Youko said before he went to sleep.

With that he grabbed some breakfast, kissed his mother on the cheek, then walked out the door. He walked to his porsche, getting in. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke’s POV

 

He woke up just like usual; only this time instead of taking his time he rushed. He jumped into the shower, got out, dried himself off, got dressed into a tight fitting black t-shirt and form fitting blue jeans, left his room, got breakfast then said goodbye to his mother before he walked out the door.

He really wasn’t into forms of affection that most people would give before they leave the house. He wasn’t that kind of guy. And his mother knew it. 

‘I wonder if I will see Kagome at school today. It is after all group presentation and essay day. I’m glad we finished it the very same day we got the assignment.’ He thought to himself as he got into his mercedes, pulling out of the driveway he drove off to school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei’s POV

 

It was early morning, say about 7am, he did his routine like usual. He got up, showered, brushed his teeth, got out, fixed his hair since it flattens when it gets wet; back into his gravity defying style. He then picked out his clothes for the day, a black long sleeved V neck shirt that showed off a bit of his chest and collarbone. Next he pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans putting them on. 

When he was finished dressing, he made himself some scrambled eggs and toast. He ate them, putting the dishes into the dishwasher, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it. Then he walked to his black ferrari getting in. He pulled out of his driveway and drove off to school. 

‘I wonder if I will see Kagome at school today.’ He thought to himself.

There he goes again, thinking of that human wench. She smelled human, she looked human therefore she was human. And he hated humans. So why was he thinking about her?

The answer was he was attracted to her. She was a beautiful and powerful girl. And like all demons he was attracted to that. 

‘Why do you suddenly think that this girl is human? I know for a fact that she isn’t. Haven’t you sensed it?’ His beast said with a soft growl.

‘Sensed what? And of course she’s human, what else would she be…’ He thought.

‘She has a concealment spell on her. That means she is hiding something.’ His beast commented.

‘Concealment? How could she have a concealment spell. I would have sensed it the moment I saw her.’ He countered with a growl.

‘You fool. You may not have sensed it but I have. If you haven’t sensed it, then that means she is powerful, so powerful she can appear human and no demon would be able to tell she is more than she appears to be.’ His beast said.  
‘If you say so. This just means I will be paying more attention to her than normal.’ He thought, not long after he parked into the spot he parked in yesterday. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

Just who she was waiting for pulled into the parking lot. She watched as Hiei got out of his ferrari. She also took notice how his usual cold crimson eyes brightened when he saw her standing there at the entrance of the school.

Why was she waiting for him again? 

“Hey Hiei. It’s a beautiful morning isn’t it?” She said not really knowing what to say to the stoic fire apparition. 

Yes she had noticed that he didn’t appear to be all human. It was her job as a miko to notice such things. And she thought that demons were long gone. She was wrong.

“Hn.” Hiei grunted, with a nod of his head. 

Not too soon after Yusuke, and Shuiichi pulled into the parking lot. They got out of their cars and walked over to them. 

“Good mornin’ Kagome.” Yusuke said with a smile.

“Good morning Kagome. Ready for the group presentation and essay?” Shuiichi asked.

She looked at him, with a nervous smile. “No… I’m not. Truthfully I’m nervous as fuck…” She said nervously.

The three of them looked at her like she had grown a second head. What they weren’t expecting her to swear? Shit, she had been around Inuyasha too long, three years was enough to pick up on his foul language.

“Whoa girl! You sure have a foul mouth in the mornings don’t ya?” Yusuke asked smirking.

She smirked, “Well there was this guy I used to hang around with a lot, and I picked up on his foul language. So fucking sue me if I happen to swear every now and then.” 

Shuiichi frowned, “Was he like a boyfriend?” Shuiichi asked, she could hear his displeasure in his voice.

She burst out laughing, “Oh hell no. We were best friends. I would never want to date him if he was the last hanyou in the world!” 

Their eyes widened, “So you know of demons then I take it?” Yusuke asked.

She nodded, “I’ve known about them for three years now. Come now, it’s not that much of a shock is it? I grew up on a shrine.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

After that the three of them walked to homeroom, walking into the classroom before the bell rang. Sitting in their seats, not long after Komura-sensei walked in.

“Good morning class, today is presentation and essay day. When I call your group number please hand in your essays and stand in front of the class to present your presentation to the class.” Komura-sensei said as he at his desk.

“Group 1 please come up.” Komura-sensei said.

She and the guys walked up to the front of the classroom, handing in their essay. When that was done, she hooked her laptop up to the projection box. Then played their presentation, of ten of the events that happened in the feudal era.

When it was over, they sat down back down. Komura-sensei then proceeded to call the other groups. She was impressed that the others even knew anything about the feudal era, but there were some information they were missing. So their presentation wasn’t all perfect.

That had to be the longest class she had ever been in. What with all the presentations of multiple groups, it was longer than expected. She really hoped she didn’t have to deal with a long ass class like that again for at least a while. Later on that day, after school she took Rin shopping like she said she would.

She bought Rin’s clothes, because she knew that Rin wouldn’t buy sexy clothes even if it bit her in the ass. She got her a sexy black cocktail dress in case she went out to a night club. Some tight form fitting tank tops, and a couple pairs of mini skirts and mini shorts. She stopped Rin home before going home herself. She would admit she had fun.


	7. Everybody Needs A Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's mom sets out to play matchmaker, by setting her daughter up with the three boys she brings home from school. Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke. Let the fun begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I had Kagome show her true form to Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke because it would be beneficial for all of them to know the demoness they are dealing with. Apparently Youko liked knowing Kagome was half kitsune, so he's gonna find her desirable! Don't forget to leave a review comment down below!!

Every Wish Comes With A Price

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 7: Everybody Needs A Matchmaker

 

Mrs. Higurashi’s POV

 

She watched her daughter the moment she had brought those three boys into their home. All three of them were handsome, and if she had her way she’d be playing matchmaker. 

Kagome may deny that she needs a man or men in her life. Not since the constant gifts that Hojo loved to give to Kagome when she was feeling just a little under the weather. She knew how much Kagome hated when he did that. And how much Kagome hated it when Hojo asked her on dates.

It was only a matter of time before Hojo notices her daughter at school. It would start all over again. Truthfully, she thought Hojo was a nice boy, had a really good head on his shoulders. But he just wasn’t the boy for her daughter. 

With a smile she hummed as she got to work on planning blind dates for her daughter. Kagome may find her need to play matchmaker outrageous and totally unacceptable. But what else was she supposed to to do? Her daughter wouldn’t willingly ask a boy out if it bit her in the ass.

So she needed to do the work. ‘Hmm Kagome’s favourite flowers are roses and carnations. Her favourite foods are oden and teriyaki. Her favourite bands are Nickleback, Three Days Grace, Green Day, Good Charlotte, and Nikki Flores. She hates preps, hates pink, she loves to sing, has a talent for playing every instrument you could think of. She is a very good artist, and she loves going to the museum. She loves to dance, and she loves going to night clubs.’ She thought.

She walked to the computer that was in the living room on the coffee table. She couldn’t allow Kagome to find out that she used her laptop without permission. It’s Kagome’s fault for leaving it on the coffee table…

She wasn’t stupid, she had noticed how much older her daughter looked. She wasn’t the 15 year old girl she remembered. Something had happened, and she didn’t know what. That was the most frustrating part. 

She started to sign her daughter up for an online dating site. She typed down the answers for each blank spot on the form.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 18 (She doesn’t know how right she is on Kagome’s age haha)

Hair color: Midnight Black Blue

Eye Color: Dark Sapphire Blue (She doesn’t know that Kagome is a demon…)

Weight: 110 lbs (Are you kidding Kagome’s body is like a model…)

Height: 5’3”, (I don’t know Kagome’s real height if you know please tell me)

Interests: Reading, Swimming, Music, Dancing, Hanging at the beach, Going for long walks, Singing, Drawing/Painting, Watching Anime, Occasionally plays sports, Archery.

Dislikes: Pink, Yellow, Orange, Brown, Preps, Cheerleaders, Country Music, Classical Music, Bullies.

Occupation: High School Student

Race: Human (Again she doesn’t know Kagome’s a demon…)

 

When she was finished she clicked ‘done’ button. Soon enough it showed the profile she had made for Kagome. She then added a recent photo of Kagome in the corner. She was wearing a tight black mid-thigh length sun dress with black open toe sandals, her hair was blowing in the wind, it made her look angelic and exotic. She had a bright smile on her face as she looked off into the distance. 

She smiled looking at her daughter’s photo. She never told Kagome that she had taken that the last time they were at the beach.

She got off Kagome’s laptop, closing it, and the web page she was on. When she saw Kagome walk through the door. Once again with the three boys that she had brought the week before.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

The moment she walked into the house, something just felt off. She didn’t know what, but it just felt off. She looked into the living room to see her laptop closed just where she left it, and her mother; sitting on the couch drinking tea. 

Even though her mother was acting so casual, something still felt off. She walked over towards her laptop, and took a sniff. Her mother’s scent was all over her laptop. She narrowed her eyes.

“Mother, were you on my laptop?” She asked in a stern ‘what did I tell you’ tone.

“No dear. What would make you think I was?” Her mother replied calmly.

She sighed, not saying another word about it she went upstairs, Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke following behind her.

Unknown to her they had seen her sniff the air above her laptop. She walked into her room, when all of them were in her room she closed the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuuichi/Kurama’s POV

 

He had seen how Kagome had sniffed the air above her laptop. And heard her ask sternly to her mother if she had been on it. When her mother said she wasn’t, Kagome had sighed before she went upstairs. He followed of course as did Hiei and Yusuke. 

When the three of them were all in Kagome’s room, Kagome closed the door.

He didn’t know if she should ask if she was really human. Because as he saw it, humans didn’t sniff the air to see if they could catch a scent near their belongings. That isn’t how humans worked.

She acted just like a demon sometimes when she thinks no one is looking. Then she catches herself before anyone has a chance to look, except him of course who; intently watches her from time to time to observe her. 

“Kagome I know this isn’t any of my business, but can I ask you a question?” He asked carefully choosing his words.

She looked at him silently with a raised eyebrow. He took that as a sign ‘go ahead’ so he began to ask his question.

“Are you really sure you’re human? I mean I’ve caught you many times doing things that only demons would do. So tell me, are you really human?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome sighed, looking down at her hands as she sat down at the end table. They all took a seat at the end table. 

“No. I’m not human, I try to fit in with other humans. But by god is it hard.” Kagome replied.

His eyes widened, as did Hiei’s and Yusuke’s.

“Seriously? All this time I thought you were human. Why didn’t you tell us when we first met you?” Yusuke asked with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiei just frowned, he wasn’t really a talker anyway. So it was expected of him not to say anything.

“Because… I wanted to fit in…” Kagome mumbled but he, Hiei and Yusuke heard her perfectly. 

“Can we see your demon form?” Yusuke asked curiously.

He nodded curious also what she looked like, Hiei just gave his same old ‘Hn’ as he always did.

She closed her eyes, a flare of what felt like magic flowed through the room, and in no time the concealment spell hiding her true form was removed.

What used to be a human Kagome sitting with them, was now a inu/kitsune demoness. His eyes widened. She was half kitsune!

\--That makes her all the more desireable doesn’t she, red? With her being half kitsune, we’ll make her ours. But I have a feeling Hiei and Yusuke want her too…-- Youko commented.

‘Indeed Youko, indeed.’ He replied back.

She was gorgeous, she had long midnight black blue hair with silver, red, and ice blue streaks. Her ears were pointed elven, she had ice blue stripes across her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs, and ankles. She had a black blue tail streaked with silver, red and had an ice blue tip. In the middle of her forehead was a ice blue crescent moon with a ice blue foxfire flame in the middle. Sharp claws and fangs.

She was a full demon even if she was half and half. Even so, it made her all the more desireable. She appealed to Youko because of her being half kitsune. 

“Holy hell you are gorgeous!” Yusuke said with a grin.

“Hn” Hiei seemed to agree with Yusuke in his own way.

“Indeed what Yusuke said, you are absolutely gorgeous.” He replied last. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi’s POV

 

She stood outside Kagome’s bedroom door, as she listened in closely to their conversation. Normally she wouldn’t do that, she didn’t do that when she brought friends home when she was younger. 

So why was she listening in now? Sometimes she confused herself.

She gasped silently, ‘My daughter is a demon...why didn’t she tell me?’ She thought to herself.

She wasn’t in the least bit phased or disgusted that her daughter was a demon. In fact she was thrilled. The only person that wouldn’t be thrilled would be her father, or in Kagome’s case her grandfather.

Souta would just be amazed and say she looked cool. Why did things have to be so hard? She knew what would happen if Kagome’s grandfather sees this. So she wouldn’t say anything, and she knew Kagome would put some kind of concealment spell to hide her demon features. 

Though she didn’t know what Kagome looked like herself, she would see soon enough. It was then she decided she would match Kagome with those three boys. She learned that the red haired boy’s name is Shuiichi, and the short gravity defying black haired boy was Hiei, and the slicked back black hair was Yusuke. 

Oh… this would be fun. Yes indeed. Mentally she was laughing because she knew that Kagome wouldn’t appreciate her setting her up on dates.


	8. School Annual Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the school annual talent show. And Kagome is participating this year! Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke are in for a treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this had to be the longest chapter in history. It's a full 10 pages! I know I haven't put Kuwabara in recently other than when they first arrived at the school. I just didn't think he's a very important character at the moment. No worries though, he'll be coming into the story again soon! There is a part 2 of this chapter coming up soon!

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 8: School Annual Talent Show

 

Kagome’s POV

 

Every time she brought Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke home, her mother kept leaving at every moment. It was as if she was giving her opportunities to spend with the three. She would admit that she was growing fond of them. 

She found out that Shuiichi grows his own roses. And that he loves to gardening. She learned that Hiei loves to train, and learn new techniques for his fighting style and his sword. She learned that Yusuke used to skip school when he attended Sariaski Junior High. 

She learned that everyone was scared of Yusuke. She couldn’t find it in her to figure out why. He acted tough on the outside, but on the inside he was really caring and kind, and sweet and just a total softie. But don’t let him hear you say that. Apparently he didn’t want to ruin his rep. Talk about lame.

She learned that they trained at this old lady Genkai’s shrine. She had heard about Genkai and found her teachings rather valuable. She never told them that she had trained there for two summers straight. She knew all about how hard Genkai’s training was. 

Her mother just wanted her to learn how to defend herself. She didn’t even know why she pretended she didn’t know how to fight, or even shoot a bow. What was the point in that exactly? 

Oh now she remembers. She did it because she wanted Inuyasha to feel that he was needed as her protector. And it felt nice to be protected by him despite his rude and rough personality. 

And let’s not forget that everyone she had ever met in the feudal era were reincarnated. They were in all her classes, which was just weird. Lately however Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu and his brother’s, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Shippo all hanged out with her at school; when she wasn’t with Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke.

She didn’t know why neither of them hanged out with her after school. Maybe they didn’t want to hang out with her more than they had to. Maybe they just didn’t want to be around her after school. Or maybe they all had jobs after school that prevents them from hanging out with her.

Why was she thinking about it right now? She should be thinking about how she had showed Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke her demon form yesterday. They were shocked true, but they really took to it well. They didn’t freak out like most people would. 

The reason behind that is, Shuiichi is a kitsune demon, Hiei is a fire apparition, and Yusuke is a half mazoku demon. She could feel it every time Shuiichi talked to his inner self. 

Shuiichi’s beautiful green eyes would flicker between green and gold. So his inner self had gold eyes. How lovely!

Next week was the school’s annual talent show. And she felt like participating this year. She would sing a song maybe two and wow the audience. 

Now the songs she was planning on singing were Say Love by Jojo, and Outta Here by Esmee Denters. She would most definitely wow the audience with those songs.

Her voice could match the way the singer’s had sung their songs as if she was the one who had written and sung the song herself. She really was talented but she was more modest and didn’t like to take credit for something she didn’t write. She had a book of written but incomplete songs on her book shelf.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Week Later

 

The school’s gym was full of people. She stood behind the curtain with all the other people who were participating in the talent show. 

There was Kagura Kaze who was going to sing Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson. Kanna who was going to sing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Hakudoshi was sitting in the bleachers not really wanting to participate. Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga were in a band called Silver Eclipse. They were going to sing two songs by nickleback, Gotta Be Somebody, and Broken. Inuyasha was the lead singer. 

Hojo… she really didn’t want to know what he was doing. Ayumi, Eri and Yumi and some girl she didn’t know were in a band called Lovely Dreamers. Don’t know why named their band that, she will never know. They were singing Should’ve Been Us by Tori Kelly, and Hollow by Tori Kelly. Two really great songs.

The curtain finally opened, and the announcer who was none other than Principal Kogaiji stood on the stage.

“Thank you all for coming to our school’s annual talent show!! There are a lot of performers here today. So please enjoy! First up is Kagura Kaze singing Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson!” Principal Kogaiji said into the mic before he handed the mic to Kagura.

Kagura stood on the stage, the music started to play, and some random guys who were playing drums, bass, electric guitar behind her.

I..was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)

And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But there’s a feeling comin’ over me  
I want to show you,  
But there’s nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run

I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)

Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run.

 

When Kagura was done, everyone cheered and clapped. She was really good. The announcer came back on stage.

“That was great right?! Next up is Kanna singing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson!” 

With that Principal Kogaiji left the stage, and Kanna took his place with a mic in hand. The music started…

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

 

When Kanna was finished with her song, she was astonished how such a quiet girl who barely spoke could sound like that. She was absolutely amazing. The crowd thought so to, because they were cheering loudly and clapping. 

The announcer came back again. He had a pleased smile on his face. 

“Can you say wow?! Next up is… Silver Eclipse singing two songs, Gotta Be Somebody and Broken both by Nickleback!” 

With that the announcer left the stage, Inuyasha standing at the mic, Sesshomaru at drums, Kouga at bass, and Naraku at the electric guitar. The music started…

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

 

The song ended, and everyone clapped. Her jaw had dropped in shock and even in awe. Inuyasha’s voice was amazing! It was sexy… though she wouldn’t say that to him out loud. Oh hell no. She didn’t want a repeat of history, because back in the feudal era, Inuyasha would rather insult her. He never once complimented her on anything she did. 

Sometimes she thought that he hated her. And when she complimented him, he would yell at her to do her damn job, that Kikyo wouldn’t stop to compliment someone while in battle. 

The next song started to play…

 

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
CHORUS  
´Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don´t feel right when you’re gone away  
You’ve gone away, you don’t feel me here anymore  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There´s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
CHORUS  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m open  
And I don’t feel like I am strong enough  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m open  
And I don’t feel like I am strong enough  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don’t feel right when you’re gone  
You’ve gone away, you don’t feel me here anymore

The song ended, everyone cheered, chanting their names and clapping. Inuyasha’s voice did things to her, not in the sexual kind of sense, but kind of like his voice was embracing her. Telling her that everything was okay. But how could it be? She took his wish, she left the feudal era without a word. If Inuyasha ever remembered his past life, there was no doubt in her mind that he’d hate her. That is if they ever confronted each other anytime soon.


	9. School Annual Talent Show part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell another long chapter. 11 pages this time!! The next one isn't going to as long but still long enough where it isn't a short chapter. Part 3 is coming of this chapter that would be the last part of this chapter before a different chapter is added. ^_^

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 9: School Annual Talent Show part 2

 

Shuiichi/Kurama’s POV

 

The last couple performances were rather phenomenal; absolutely amazing. He could tell they had a lot of potential. He could in their futures they would be famous rock/pop stars. 

He, Hiei, and Yusuke were the last minute sign up’s for the school talent show so they were the last three to perform. He hadn’t seen Kagome yet, so he didn’t know if she was performing or not. He would really love it if she performed. He knew the moment he had met her, her voice was velvety, taking on a slight husky tone. And when she laughed it was like tinkling bells. 

If she could sing too, that would be amazing. He hadn’t heard her sing before, but if she could then she was more than perfect for him. And he loved the thought of that. 

Next up after Silver Eclipse was Lovely Dreamers. A weird name for a band, but it was a band of four girls. He remembered their names, Ayumi who was the lead singer as she took her place at the mic. Eri at the bass, Yumi at the electric guitar, and some girl he didn’t know at the drums.

“Wasn’t Silver Eclipse fantastic everybody?!” Principal Kogaiji yelled into the mic. “Now give it up for Lovely Dreamers who will be singing two songs, Should’ve Been Us and Hollow by Tori Kelly!” 

Everyone cheered, clapping their hands excitedly for the next performance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome’s POV

 

She watched as Ayumi, Eri, Yumi and some girl she didn’t know take their places on the stage. Ayumi at the mic as the lead singer, Eri at the bass, Yumi at the electric guitar, and some girl she didn’t know at the drums.(The unknown girl will be revealed at the end of the performance of Lovely Dreamers!)

The music started to play…

 

Walking round with my head down  
But I can't hide with these high heels on  
Downtown in a thick crowd  
But it's just you that my mind is on  
Dressed up, got my heart messed up  
You got yours and I got mine  
It's unfair that I still care  
And I wonder where you are tonight

Thinking it could be different  
But maybe we missed it yea  
Thinking it could be different  
It could, it could

It should've been us  
Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm  
It should've been us  
Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh  
We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know  
It should've been us, us  
It, it, it should've been us

Back and forth like a tug of war  
What's it all for, do I want it back  
I still got a little flame for ya  
Even though you drove me mad  
Now and then, I pretend  
That it's you when I close my eyes  
You got yours, I got mine  
But I wonder where you are tonight

It should've been us  
Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm  
It should've been us  
Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh  
We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know  
It should've been us, us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh  
It should've been us, yeah  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
It should've been us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Thinking it could be different  
But maybe we missed it  
Thinking it could be different  
It could, it could

It should've been us  
Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm  
It should've been us  
Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh  
We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know  
It should've been us, us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh  
It should've been us, yeah  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
It should've been us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh  
It should've been us  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You know it should've been us  
Oh oh, oh oh  
It should've been us  
It, it, it should've been us

 

The music stopped, everyone clapped cheering loudly, repeating for an encore. 

She honestly didn’t know that Ayumi could sing. She didn’t know that Eri, or Yumi could play the guitar. This was all knew to her. But she knew that if they still thought of her as a friend, wouldn’t they have told her this? 

The next song began to play as the music started…

 

I don't wanna be the last man standing  
I don't wanna be the lonely one  
Picking petals when the party's over  
No, it's not any fun

'Cause I'm fragile  
And you know this

So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh

I don't wanna be the first one folding  
I don't wanna be the joker heart  
Tell me, darling, will you understand me?  
And not show me your cards?

'Cause I'm paper-thin  
And you, you make me whole again

So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh

I confess (yeah), my weakness  
Till you pick up the parts that are broken  
Pour out your perfection on me now

And hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty, 'cause only your love can fill up my cup  
So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow (yeah)  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh (oh yeah)  
'Cause I'm hollow (I'm hollow)  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh

 

The music ended, as usual everyone cheered, clapping their hands. She would admit she enjoyed the songs Ayumi had sung. Bankotsu, Renkotsu Jakotsu, and Saikotsu had a band of their own, they called themselves Shininchintai. In english it meant The Band of Seven. 

She didn’t know the point of that band name. There was only four of them. Bankotsu the lead singer, Renkotsu on drums, Jakotsu on bass, and Saikotsu on electric guitar. 

“That was amazing guys! Next up is Shininchintai! They will be singing Awake and Alive by Skillet!” Principal Kogaiji announced before leaving the stage.

The music started to play…

 

I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

[Chorus]  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

[Chorus]  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

[Chorus]  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

 

The song ended everyone cheered. Another thing she didn’t know was that Bankotsu could sing. His voice was just as sexy as Inuyasha’s if that was possible. She felt like changing the songs she was going to sing. 

The ones she had chosen when it was her turn to sing were love songs. But this time she wanted one of her songs to be meaningful, something that reminded her of the past. She wondered if Inuyasha and the others would hear her message underlining the lyrics as she put all her feelings into it. 

First song she chose was Hello Heartache by Avril Lavigne, because it spoke of all the painful heartache she had felt from all Inuyasha’s insults, as he continuously put her down, and when he ran off to Kikyo. She should have told him before the final wish, that she loved him. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn’t. This was Inuyasha she was talking about. He was as dense as a brick wall. 

Now it was her turn. The second song she had chosen was You’ll Be Sorry by Demi Lovato. Another song that had a hidden message and meaning. 

“Wonderful! Absolutely amazing! Next up is Kagome Higurashi singing Hello Heartache by Avril Lavigne and You’ll Be Sorry by Demi Lovato!” Principal Kogaiji announced before leaving the stage.

So here she was standing in the middle of the stage, with a mic in front of her. She had a guitar in her arms. She started to play unknown that Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke were watching…

 

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

You were perfect  
I was unpredictable  
It was more than worth it  
But not too sensible

Young and foolish  
that seemed to be the way  
And I was stupid  
To think that I could stay  
Oh oh  
To think that I could stay

Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It’s not the end  
It’s not the same  
Wish it didn’t have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache

La la la la la la la  
Hello heartache  
La la la la la la la

I was champagne  
You were Jameson  
Every bad thing  
We did was so much fun

I've seen your best side  
You got to see my worst  
It’s not the first time  
But this one really hurts  
Oh, oh, yeah, this one’s gonna… it hurts

Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It’s not the end  
It’s not the same  
Wish it didn’t have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Do you know? Do you get it?  
It’s just goodbye, it’s not the end  
Do you know? Do you get?  
It’s just goodbye, it’s not the end

Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It’s not the end  
It’s not the same  
Wish it didn’t have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache

La la la la la la la  
Hello heartache  
La la la la la la la

Wish it didn’t have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache

La la la la la la la

 

She finished the song, everyone cheered, clapped, and she saw the faces of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Kouga. The one that got her the most was the pain, the anger, and the hurt in Inuyasha’s eyes. 

She knew he was angry, she knew he would be hurt, but she wasn’t expecting the pain in his eyes. Sesshomaru had a look between pain and sadness, Shippo a look of sadness. 

‘Why was Inuyasha feeling pain? I just don’t understand it…’ She thought to herself. Then the music started to play…

 

Who do you think you are, leaving me stranded  
You've gone too far, you're too demanding  
How many times, how many chances  
Should I let you take me for granted

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
Before you break my heart  
Let me get a head start

But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry

You had me soul but you went past it  
So in control, so demanding  
When you were mine, thought it would've lasted  
Even though you're fine, don't think I can't manage

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
You believed that love  
Is a silly word

But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry  
You'll be sorry

Ooh oh...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh...

But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry

Ooh oh...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh…

 

The song ended, she bowed, while the audience cheered and clapped their hands. Inuyasha’s face showed more pain than before; more sadness. She was finally letting go of her dreams of finally getting Inuyasha as hers. He wasn’t anymore, as far as she was concerned, the Inuyasha in this time was a different person. It just wasn’t the same. And so with those thoughts she walked off the stage, not seeing the looks of admiration, love, and awe on Shuiichi’s, Hiei’s, and Yusuke’s faces.


	10. School Annual Talent Show part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talent show ends, all singers that participated bows before the curtain closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! And that concludes the end of part 3 of School Annual Talent Show!! This one took 9 pages this time with a little bit of the 10th page to finish it off. Any lyrics/songs used in part 1, 2 and 3 I do not own. Now that those parts are finished, there won't be lyrics again for a while!

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. 

 

 

Chapter 10: School Annual Talent Show part 3

 

 

Shuiichi/Kurama’s POV

 

When Kagome performed, he didn’t think he could get enough. Her voice was amazing, she played the notes just perfectly as if she had been doing it her whole life. Maybe she had, the way she played the guitar like a pro, that was amazing. He didn’t even know she could play instruments.

He had a whole new love, admiration and respect for her. The one that went after Kagome however was a band made up of the school sluts. Maya Tsumiya who stood at the mic, Christine Takaeda, who was at drums, Emiko Takahira, who was at bass, and Fumiko Harada who was at electric guitar. They called themselves Sexy Divas. 

In his opinion they should have been called Slut Divas instead. When Kagome wasn’t around those girls relentlessly tried to get him, Hiei and Yusuke to go on dates with them. They even attempted to act sexy and seductive lowering their voices slightly, pouting their lips and swinging their hips. In his opinion they weren’t sexy or seductive at all.

Kagome out beat them in that department a long time ago. And he had been the one to meet her first in homeroom.   
“Kagome was amazing wasn’t she?! Now up next is Sexy Divas singing, Toxic by Britney Spears, and Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears.” Principal Kogaiji said in a bored monotone.

It showed in his voice he didn’t like them in the least. It kind of made him want to laugh. 

The music started playing…

Baby, can’t you see  
I’m calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It’s dangerous  
I’m fallin’

There’s no escape  
I can’t wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You’re dangerous  
I’m lovin’ it

Too high  
Can’t come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning ‘round and ‘round  
Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic

It’s getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It’s taking over me

Too high  
Can’t come down  
It’s in the air  
And it’s all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

 

The song ended, people clapped but none of them cheered. It was like they didn’t like the song, or just didn’t like the singer singing it. It was obvious to him as he watched her sing, that she wasn’t really singing at all but lip singing the song. 

Did she not know how to sing? That could be a possibility. 

The next song started to play, and once again she started to lip sing the lyrics…

 

[Verse 1]  
Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favorite song  
So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel

[Chorus]  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?

[Verse 2]  
Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy  
But, you know I'm just your type  
I might be  
A little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny  
There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm askin' you tonight

[Chorus]  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?

If I said I want your body  
Would you hold it against me?

Yeah  
Uh-huh  
Oh

[Bridge]  
Give me somethin' good  
Don't wanna wait  
I want it now  
Pop it like a hood  
And show me how you work it out

Alright

If I said my heart was beating loud

If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?

[Chorus]  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?

 

Yes he would hold it against her. He didn’t want any part of her touching him, not if he could help it. 

Everyone clapped but once again didn’t cheer. It was if they could tell she wasn’t really singing the song. He looked to the far corner of the stage, where there was a boombox. So that is where the song was playing from…

A girl who had no talent at all, had no place on the stage. The only ones who had even the slightest bit of talent was Emiko, Fumiko, and Christine. They all played their assigned instruments like pros. 

Now just because he thinks they have talent, doesn’t mean he would like them; he very much dislikes them. And wouldn’t want any part of them touching him.

“Wow… umm… Miya I think you need to take singing lessons… we don’t take lip singers here in this talent show…next up is Shuiichi Minamino, singing I’ll Be by Edwin Mccain!” Principal Kogaiji announced.

It was obvious that Miya didn’t like what Principal Kogaiji said about her having to take singing lessons. She huffed angrily stomping off the stage along with her entourage. 

He stood on the stage now, with a guitar in his arms, strapped over his shoulder. He started to sing…

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

[Chorus:]  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

[Chorus]

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

[Chorus:]  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

 

Everyone cheered, clapped and jumped up and down. At the left of the stage he had seen Kagome’s shocked eyes filled with admiration and love. Did she really love him? He would have to find out when he asked her to be his.

“That was amazing everybody!! Next up is Hiei Jaganshi singing You and Me by Lifehouse!” 

Hiei now took the stage, with a guitar in his arms, strapped over his shoulder, he began to play…

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

 

When the song ended, everyone was in a cheerful uproar. He didn’t even know Hiei could even sing. Or even play guitar. The things he learned surprised and of course shocked him into silence and awe. 

“That was amazing! Next up is Yusuke Urameshi singing Hero by Skillet!” 

Now Yusuke took the stage, a guitar in his arms, strapped over his shoulder. A band behind him took their places at drums, bass, and electric guitar. The music started…

 

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(We're fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(We're falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I've gotta fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

“That was amazing everyone!! This concludes the school’s annual talent show!! Thank you all for coming!” Principal Kogaiji announced.

All the singers who participated bowed before the curtain closed.


	11. Shuiichi Confesses and Kagome Chooses Two Other Males

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuiichi confesses that he loves Kagome. And Kagome chooses two other males to be in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for updating so late! I would have gotten this up sooner. And sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer!

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 11: Shuiichi confesses and Kagome Chooses Two Other Males

 

Kagome’s POV

 

It had been months since the school’s talent show, and now it was time for summer break. She had never been so happy to be out of that school, even if it was for two months.

She got even closer to Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke. She wondered if it was normal to move that quickly from being just friends; to being in love with all of them. She didn’t know which one to choose or if she had to really choose. There were no rules to having just one mate, she wanted them all.

She heard of Yusuke’s relationship with this girl named Keiko; and how he dated her for two years before he met her. They didn’t do anything sexually related, and that is what irritated Keiko the most. Keiko wanted to move to the next level of their relationship by taking it to a more intimate setting. But Yusuke didn’t want to.

Keiko had thought that he didn’t want to be intimate with her, and thought the worst case scenario that he didn’t love her anymore. So without even batting an eyelash, she broke up with Yusuke. For a while though Yusuke was in a bit of a depression, but he came out of it the moment they had met. 

She smiled knowing she was the one that brought Yusuke out of his depression. Knowing that it was her that made him feel more relaxed with her; to the point he was able to tell her everything that happened in his day. 

She remembered Yusuke telling her that he didn’t even do that for Keiko. It made her feel special.

The situation with Shuiichi is that he never had a girlfriend. Many because he couldn’t trust them. He had every right to not trust girls, seeing as how they chased him everywhere in school. Stalked him, found private information they weren’t supposed to know. 

Those fan girls knew everything about Shuiichi, and she felt sympathy and pity for the things that he had to go through. So she became his rock to lean on when he needed. Last weekend, things got pretty heated, and the two of them had sex for the first time. 

It was that very weekend that he told her of his kitsune inner self, and how 500 years ago, he used to be Youko Kurama, the legendary thief. She didn’t even flinch knowing his true self was a demon. Why should she? She was a demon herself.

She felt warmth knowing he could confide in her about his true self. She was glad she had told him about her true self a long time ago. And even showed them what she looked like.

She didn’t have to tell him; which was a good thing. But when Shuiichi looked at her, she could see the trust, the love in his eyes. It made her happy that he trusted her, that he loved her.

“Kagome.” Shuiichi said her name softly, almost a whisper.

“Yes?” She said tilting her head a little like a curious puppy. 

“I love you, a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?” He muttered, looking at her with a light pink blush to his cheeks.

She smiled, she didn’t think this would happen, and she was thanking all the kamis that it did. 

She nodded, “Yes I will love to be your girlfriend. I will have to warn you before we get into this relationship. My kind are allowed to take two more mates.” 

He nodded slowly, “So you get to choose two more males to be in this relationship? Who will you choose?” He asked with a slight frown.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy that he had to share her with two other males. It was that he didn’t like the fact that the two males she chooses might be someone he doesn’t know. She wouldn’t do that to him. Plus he knew these males very well.

“Hiei and Yusuke.” She said with a smile.

His eyes widened in shock, then smiled. “Good. At least they are people I know,” He grinned.


	12. Telling Hiei and Yusuke the decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuiichi tells Hiei and Yusuke the decision that Kagome has made by telling them that Kagome could take more than one mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more chapters left to this story! Awesome! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the little Kurama and Kagome kissing action that I put near the end of this chapter! ^_^

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

 

 

Chapter 12: Telling Hiei and Yusuke the decision

 

Kagome’s POV

 

After Shuiichi confessed, and she had become his girlfriend. It just made her want to tell Hiei and Yusuke all the more. It made her want to tell them the decision she had made. She didn’t want to have to choose between the three of them. So why not have all three of them?

She walked to school like she did every morning. Only this time, Shuiichi was walking along beside her holding her hand. He loved touching her, it didn’t matter where he touched her as long as a part of his body was still touching her. Kitsune’s are affectionate, passionate and craved the touch of their chosen partner. 

It wasn’t rocket science to know why he was all touchy when around her. Shippo used to be the same way. He was a kitsune, and would find ways to be touching her at all times.

Sometimes Inuyasha was a little touchy around her too. It was like he had to be touching her. Inu’s were passionate, affectionate, and loving creatures. They craved touch, with their chosen mates. Of course her and Inuyasha were never mates. He didn’t even like her that way.

She walked into the school grounds, with a smile on her face. She was pleased with her current relationship. Now she was adding two more to it. It was common for her kind, to have more than one mate. When she saw Hiei and Yusuke standing at the front doors, she walked up to them with a smile on her face.

“Hey guys, mind if me and Shuiichi talk to you guys about something?” She asked.

She tried to hide the nervousness that was practically shaking through her body. She didn’t want to feel nervous, it was just she did because she didn’t know how they would react.

They nodded. “What do you want to talk to us about?” Yusuke asked because everyone knew that Hiei wouldn’t.

She was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. So Shuiichi thought to lighten the load off of her shoulders. He was such a nice boyfriend, just perfect.

“Well… Kagome and I are in a relationship now. She’s my girlfriend. And part of the reason she and I wanted to talk to you guys, is because for her kind it’s common to have more than one mate.” Shuiichi said softly.

Their eyes widened, while Hiei’s narrowed. “I do not share my women…” Hiei growled out.

“Neither do I, Hiei. But we all want Kagome, and you know it. So we could try out this multiple mate thing and see how it goes.” Yusuke suggested.

Hiei sighed, he couldn’t just walk away from this. Because if he did, then he would be giving up the chance to have her. And he knew it. Growling low in his throat.

“Fine. We’ll do what Yusuke suggests. Just so you know fox, we all get turns with her.” Hiei said coldly.

Without any warning whatever, up pops Kazuma. The ugly kid, who had no sexual appeal at all. 

“So what you guys up too over here? We haven’t talked in weeks, not since we arrived at this school. Not even after the talent show…” Kazuma said with a frown.

She jumped a little not expecting him to just pop up. She clenched her fists wanting to hit him over the head for even startling her. She didn’t like being startled for any reason. She growled lowly in her throat.

Shuiichi wrapped his arm around her waist in hopes he could relieve her tension, it worked but only slightly. Yusuke raised his clenched fist, punching Kazuma over the head.

“OW! What the hell was that for, Urameshi!” Kazuma yelled.

“That was for startling Kagome! She nearly jumped out of her skin! And that was for joining in a conversation that didn’t concern you!” Yusuke yelled back.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. She was starting to feel a headache coming on. 

“That’s enough you two. You’re both giving me a headache…” She groaned not in pain but uncomfortable as her head throbbed.

Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke all growled glaring at Kazuma. “Now look what you’ve done.” Yusuke sneered.

“I’m sorry…” Kazuma mumbled bowing his head.

She sighed, “Let’s just get to class…” She said frowning, before she walked off, with Shuiichi, Hiei and Yusuke following. 

Kazuma just followed but at a slower pace. She knew he didn’t want to start anymore problems he may have already started. 

She knew that he didn’t understand why they all glared at him as if he was the one that did something wrong. She knew she would have to talk to her potential mates about this. They couldn’t neglect their friend just to make her feel better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School

 

Shuiichi/Kurama’s POV

He knew that Kagome was highly annoyed. He could feel it in her aura; the way it flowed from her in waves. She barely talked to him, Hiei or Yusuke all day not since the Kuwabara incident that morning.

Was she angry at them or something? He didn’t want to be in the dog house… even though he wasn’t a dog. 

He caught up to Kagome before she walked out of the school. 

“Is something wrong, Kagome? You’ve been silent all day.” He inquired.

Kagome sighed, turning around to look at him, she had a look of disappointment on her face. That was one thing he didn’t want to see on her face. He had disappointed her somehow. And he didn’t even know what he did.

“You, Hiei and Yusuke have been neglecting to hang with Kazuma since you all arrived at this school. You don’t talk to him, or hang out with him in favor of hanging out with me. I know I’m your guy’s girlfriend, but please don’t neglect your friends.” Kagome said with a displeased frown.

Oh, so that is what he did. He had neglected Kuwabara in favor of being with her. And for some reason that bothered her the most. Why was she so bothered by it in the first place?

“Why does that bother you? I’m not really friends with Kuwabara anyway, he’s Yusuke’s friend.” He said with a sigh.

He didn’t even see the point in hanging with Kuwabara. He was always messing things up. One thing or another, something was always going wrong, and Kuwabara had this code that had followed. He never hits a girl, because it’s not manly. He never fights a girl in an arena, once more not manly. He wasn’t very smart, or really active unless you counted in him in a few dozen school fights with some guys.

“The reason it bothers me, is because before I was transferred to this school. I had friends who I hang out with whenever I could. But because I was always travelling, I never had time for them when I did come back home. I guess you could say I neglected my friends.” Kagome told him.

He knew it was something like that. Now he could see why it bothered her so much. 

But what was he supposed to do about it? Kuwabara wasn’t his friend, he was Yusuke’s. So what if he neglected him, so what if he didn’t talk to him. 

“I see. But what does that have to do with me not talking to Kuwabara?” He asked.

“I just don’t want you to take for granted the friends you do have, Shuiichi.” Kagome said, her voice a little above a whisper but he still heard it.

“You can call me Kurama, Kagome. But I will see about talking to Kuwabara more, if that makes you feel better.” He said with a smile.

Kagome smiled in return, “Thank you, Kurama.” She leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed back, her lips were soft, felt like silk rose petals. He groaned licking the bottom of her lip, she granted him access, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted every part of her mouth that he could. She tasted better than honey and vanilla. It was absolutely delicious, he could never get enough of kissing her. When he pulled back both of them were panting.

\--Well I’ll be damned, you kissed her! Finally!-- Youko said excitedly.

‘Yes I did, I agree it was about time. After all she is our girlfriend.’ He said.


	13. Night 1 Kagome and Kurama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome goes into heat, she calls Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke on three way. Kagome and Kurama have sex on the first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That had to be the shortest and less detailed smut I've ever written. Sorry it couldn't be longer or more detailed.

Every Wish Comes With A Price

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and YYH.

 

 

Chapter 13: Night 1 Kagome and Kurama

 

Kagome’s POV

 

She was beginning to think it was finally time to finalize the deal. They had been dating for five months already. And five months was a long time without any sexual activities. Her body was craving it to the point, she nearly lost control of her concealment spell and went back to her demon form.

She had never lost control before. Here she was leaning against a wall, her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin was coated in a light layer of sweat; and she felt like her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. 

Her claws would lengthen, her fangs would get longer and sharper. She could feel herself get so wet, that her stomach tightened protesting in agony with the need to be filled. 

She needed relief, some kind of release. And the only way to do that was to have sex with her chosen mates. Her body protested in pain every time she tried to move. Gasping in pain, she crawled over to her phone, where she dialed a three way. It connected to Kurama’s, Hiei’s and Yusuke’s phones.

“Hello?” Came Yusuke’s voice first.

“Hello, Minamino speaking?” Kurama’s voice was next.

“Hn… what do you want woman?” Hiei’s voice was last and he didn’t sound the least bit pleased she called him.

She panted into the phone, just holding the phone to her ear was a lot of effort.

She grimaced, when a wave of pain went up and down her arm, then back down her arm to the rest of her body.

“Ugh… hey… nnn… guys. I need….ugh…. Your help please come over to my ugh…. House…” 

Her voice sounded awful, it was rough and scratchy like she had been screaming for hours. In fact she had been screaming for hours. She was in so much pain, she didn’t even remember screaming at all.

“Kagome! Are you okay? You sound like you’re in pain!” Yusuke asked frantically.

“Sure Kagome, I’ll be there as soon as I can, wait for me.” Kurama said before he hung up his phone.

She knew that he was on his way just then.

“You don’t sound so good, I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Hiei said hanging up before she could get another word in.

She didn’t want to say anything at all. She didn’t want to move at all. But she had to, so she dragged herself against the wall, and leaned against it.

She was panting, gasping every time a wave of pain shot through her body. Why did she have to go into heat right now? Why?!

It wasn’t long at all, until the three of them burst into her house. First was Hiei who was the fastest out of all of them. When he saw her leaning against the wall, her facial expression full of pain, panting and gasping with each new wave of pain. Her body heating up more.

He rushed over, kneeled down next to her. He looked her over, putting his hand against her forehead. Then his nose twitched when he caught a scent.

“You are in heat.” He said as if he was talking about the weather. 

“Nnn!” She grunted out arching her back as this wave of pain was more intense.

The next to show up was Kurama, he walked in. He was beside Hiei in no time. He looked worried, his nose twitched as well.

“She’s in heat Hiei? Why didn’t you warn me the moment I walked in here?” Kurama scolded glaring at Hiei who only glared back.

The last one to show up was Yusuke. His eyes widened seeing my condition. Honestly it wasn’t that bad, but the pain of not being filled or not feeling the pleasure she should have been feeling right now, made it all the more worse. She wanted to feel that, and she wanted it now.

Her scent had become stronger, her arousal becoming thicker filling the room around her. They all gasped, and no sooner all had raging boners, she could see them straining against their pants. 

Hiei this time didn’t wear a black cape, so she could see his raging boner. 

“Who gets the first night?” Yusuke asked panting and wincing when he shifted.

“I shall go first. Since I was first in asking her to be my girlfriend.” Kurama said softly.

They all nodded, and went into another room while Kurama stayed behind. 

In no time at all, Kurama stripped himself of his clothes before he started stripping her clothes off. When both of them were as naked as the day they were born; he started placing open mouthed kisses along her neck.

She gasped feeling tingles along her skin. 

She didn’t want to wait anymore. So she moved straddling his waist. She lowered herself down his cock sliding in as if it was covered in oil. She moaned out loudly.

He moaned out feeling her heated inner walls. He then started to move, thrusting his hips at a slow pace. Picking up the pace, they were both a moaning mess. Her back arched.  
He kept picking up the speed, now thrusting into her at demon speed. She moaned and screamed out his name; her body feeling an onslaught of pleasure. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to match his every thrust. Finally the both of them climaxed together, moaning out each others names.

“Kagome!” 

“Kurama!” 

Both of them were panting heavily, he pulled out of her and laid beside her. 

“That was amazing.” Kagome whispered out between pants.

He grunted in agreement, “Yes very.” He whispered back.

“This is our first night together sexually. It has been the best night of my life.” She said with a smile.

He chuckled with a smile of his own. “It’s been the best night of my life as well.” 

Unknown to them, Hiei and Yusuke had seen the whole thing from the other room. Both of them were unbelievably horny, their boners painfully hard. So they masturbated; their seed squirting on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo readers! This is a new story I'm working on, since the first one is completed. Please read and review!


End file.
